


Twin Flames

by pollinia



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Just gals being pals, Pole Dancing, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollinia/pseuds/pollinia
Summary: "When are you going to show me those moves, Wilds?” she teased. “You’ve been promising for months.”
Dan snorted but watched her work the post with some skill, though she lacked Dan’s polish and flare. “When the Foxes make the playoffs,” she answered, letting her eyes catch on the perfect tan of Allison’s exposed thigh.
“Which will be approximately never,” she whined, “come on.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for poze-laceen's TFC Rare Pair Event.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [polliniaa](http://polliniaa.tumblr.com). Say hi!

Dan shifted around on the lower loft bed, slipping back into her black panties and tank top. Sex and the sticky heat of July made the thought of any more clothes unbearable.

Allison had already slid out of bed. Sex made Dan slow and languid, but it filled Allison with energy. She paced around the bedroom, picking up little keepsakes that Dan had stashed on the windowsill and her desk. They weren’t new, but Allison was antsy. She gazed at photographs of Dan’s stage sisters; she picked up a snow globe from a trip to the Lincoln Park Zoo and shook it mercilessly.

“Do you ever sit still?” Dan asked, her eyes tracking Allison across the room again.

Allison shot her a sharp smile over her shoulder. “Nope,” she answered before sliding a window open to let in a warm breeze.

She was still naked and her golden-brown body caught in the low sun. She was a firm animal of muscle and control.

To be honest, Allison looked like one of those bitches who had made Dan’s life back home a living hell. The girls who scrawled the word “slut” on her locker with too-red lipstick. The ones who hid her clothes after gym class. Who left her anonymous fake love letters all through the eighth grade and then, on the last day of school, read her responses aloud during lunch.

Dan used to square her shoulders and hold her head up through the worst shit. She told herself that she had a fire inside and if it burned too hot for the other kids to understand, then that was their problem. Sometimes that was enough. Mostly it wasn’t.

Dan had avoided Allison like poison ivy for the first two months they played together for Palmetto.

Except now she knew that Allison wasn’t anything like those girls from back home. Allison didn’t care that Dan grew up in a trailer park. She didn’t care that Dan’s skin was dark or that her hair was uncontrollably curly. She definitely didn’t care that Dan used to earn money as a dancer.

Dan watched as Allison slid the flat of her palm up one of the loft bed’s posts. She watched Allison’s narrow hips shimmy slowly against it. Allison refused to break eye contact with her and it made Dan’s pulse race against her throat.

“When are you going to show me those moves, Wilds?” she teased. “You’ve been promising for months.”

Dan snorted but watched her work the post with some skill, though she lacked Dan’s polish and flare. “When the Foxes make the playoffs,” she answered, letting her eyes catch on the perfect tan of Allison’s exposed thigh.

“Which will be approximately never,” she whined, “come on.”

Dan loved Allison’s impatience, her confidence, how she wasn’t afraid to want. Maybe it was a rich-kid thing; Dan didn’t know. But she liked it. She had grown up thinking it was greedy to want, like the world had given her exactly what she deserved and who was she to argue?

The first time she questioned that belief was when Coach Wymack showed up to recruit her.

The second time, she was two drinks past tipsy and Allison Reynolds was looking at her with a fire in her eyes that lit Dan’s whole body.

They had made out in Dan’s bed for hours that night and fell asleep with Allison curled tightly against Dan’s side.

It wasn’t serious. It was just Allison. They’d been doing this for months now and Dan had no plans to stop, not really, but she knew it was just something they did for fun, to let off the pressure. She loved Allison—she would tell anybody that—but she didn’t think it was love-love.

Allison snapped her fingers in front of Dan’s face.

“Hey, pay attention to the hot, naked woman dancing for you. Come on, get up,” she said and reached out to wrap her fingers around Dan’s wrist, tugging.

“Ugh, you’re strong for a skinny bitch,” Dan said with no heat.

She let Allison pull her to her feet, and she stood there as Allison swayed against her, the deliberate shift of muscle, the hot burn of eye contact.

She scoffed. “First off, Reynolds, you move too much.”

Allison raised her eyebrows at the challenge. “I move too much?”

“Yup.” Dan bit her bottom lip as she took in the sight off Allison. Then she stepped closer until they were almost touching. She grazed her fingertips along the hard plane of Allison’s stomach. “Don’t give so much away.” She rocked her hips forward just enough so her skin brushed against Allison’s. “Just a little bit. Leave them wanting more.”

She moved just a little, rocking almost imperceptibly to the music in her head, and when her knee made contact with the warm inside of Allison’s thigh, she took pride in the way Allison’s breath hitched.

“See?” she asked, pressing her palm to the center of Allison’s chest and pushing her away. “Gotta make ‘em want it. That’s how you make the big bucks.”

Allison smirked at her, and Dan could tell it was a weak attempt to cover up how flustered she was. But the flush across her high cheekbones didn’t lie. “Damn, Wilds,” she said, “are you sure you should be wasting your time with this exy thing?”

Before Dan could answer, Allison slipped an arm around her waist and tackled her to the bed. She straddled Dan’s hips, her hands resting on the swell of Dan’s hips.

“I mean, with these skills and all your talk about the big bucks, I could be your trophy girlfriend. Think about it. I could watch soap operas all day long and you could just pamper the fuck out of me.”

Dan smiled up at her. Neither of them had used the word “girlfriend” before, and even though she was sure it was an innocent slip, it made her feel warm inside.

“You’d get bored,” she said.

“Yeah,” Allison agreed and leaned down to press a kiss to Dan’s cheek. “But not of you.”

Dan rolled her eyes. “You are so cheesy.”

“Yup.” Then she grinned and rolled her hips. “Okay, show me lap dances next!”

Dan laughed—one of the loud, ugly ones she had learned to keep in check back home, the ones that made the other girls look at her like she was a freak. But Allison wasn’t like that. Instead, she leaned down again to chase it with a kiss. A deep one, her tongue sweeping between Dan’s lips, warm and wet and tasting of cherry lip gloss.

“I love you so much,” Allison said, their lips still pressed together, their foreheads touching.

“Love you,” Dan replied. She could probably count on one hand how many times she had said those words in her lifetime. She barely had a family. And she didn’t have friends until her stage sisters. And then Allison was something entirely different.

Beside them, Dan’s phone vibrated across the surface. With a sigh, she reached out for it and tapped the screen on. She groaned.

“Boyd’s texting again,” she said, rolling her eyes, but she didn’t think she could hide her blush. She’d avoided him at the beginning too, just like she’d avoided Allison. She didn’t have the best track record with men. She knew it probably wasn’t fair to him, but he didn’t push it. And lately, she had been warming to him.

“Boyd,” Allison echoed with a sly, lopsided smile.

“He wants to give us a ride to practice.”

“You should text him back, baby.”

Dan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“I’m serious.” Allison smoothed her palm up under Dan’s tank top. Their skin was so warm together. “He’s a good one. I can tell.”

She wouldn’t quite call the look on Allison’s face sad, not exactly, but it was softer, quieter than most of her expressions. Dan didn’t like being the cause of it. But then Allison shook her head and in an instant she was flashing Dan a wide, white smile. Perfect, ready for a magazine cover. Trophy girlfriend, she had said, and Dan couldn’t argue.

“Trust me, I have excellent taste. Matt Boyd is so nice, he’s almost a push-over.”

Dan sighed. “He did stand up to the monsters.”

“I said almost. See? Trust me, he’s a keeper.”

“A keeper,” Dan said, trying not to let it sound like agreement, and then she jerked her hips up to knock Allison off balance and wrestle her down onto the mattress. She pinned her wrists beside her head.

Allison lay there beneath her, eyes staring back at Dan with the only fire that had ever been enough to match Dan’s own. Allison Reynolds: a challenge always, and Dan knew she wasn’t going anywhere.

Maybe she would go out with Matt when he finally got up the nerve to ask her. Maybe she wouldn’t. She didn’t know. But Allison was here to stay, a warm steady presence. The two of them: twin flames.


End file.
